Doomsday Womb
by ComicsNix
Summary: Doctor Claw is in Metropolis. He plan a great heist at the Metropolis Bank, but a Man of Steel is on his way. But Claw's plans are more nefarious than Supes think. It will blow everyone heads!


**The Author –** Hi people, new story here. This one took me two week to do, because of the college...but it's finally done. Hope you enjoy, it's cannon inside my Batman stories continuity. If you want, read the other Batman stories to know some plot points, but it's not totally ncessary. Enjoy!

** Doomsday Womb**

Inspector Gadget is visiting Metropolis with Pennys and Brain. Tthere, the CERN lab scientists are showing the new discoveries of the Large Hadion Collapser, and the possible creation of a black hole of minuscule dimensions.

Gadget, Penny and Brain are at the main hall of the Metropolis Expo Center. Gagte says to Penny:

"Wowsers! This Metro Police Expo Hall is ginormous Pennys!"

"It's Metropolis uncle."

"Metropolis? Beware Penny, you can catch Metropoliomyelitis!!!"

Penny looks down and sighs. Unlucky she was, a snot from her nose falls on the ground, but no one sees.

After a while looking at the magnanimous gadgets exposed at the convention, a call is made to Inspector. I'ts Chief Quimby!

"Penny!" sayd Gadget "looks like Inspector Gadget is always on duty!! Wait here and be a good girl." and Gadget to go to where chief is, a trash can outside the expo center. Penny and Brain follows without be seeing:

"Inspector Gadget" sayd Chief Quimby "take a look at your mission." and Gadget gets the paper.

"Inspetor Gadget" Gadget reads "Doctor Claw is planning on using the LHC to generate a black hole and suck all the money from Metropolis National Bank. You must prevent him and arrest him too. This message will self explode."

Gadget rubs his protestic chin and says to the chief Quimby in the trash can:

"Ay Ay chief Quimby!! This mission is a mission for Insppector Gandget!!" and Gadget throws the paper on the trash can, whre Quimby was. The paper self explodes and jerk off an eye from chief Quimby.

"Did you hear that Brain?" asks Pennys "we must help uncle Ganget. Where could the LHC possibly be?" and Penny thniks a bit. "Oh, it's obvious!! If the chief Quiby is here, the xposition is here and the scientists are here, the LHC is here too!!!". Brain noods in agreement and they proced to enter the xepo center. "Brain, follow uncle Gadget, I'll stay here with my computer notebook waiting somethnig bad to happen." and Brain goes there.

Brain disguises himself with a scientist lab coat and paranormal glasses and creeps behind Gadget. Gadget start to move searching for clues inside trash cans, scientists lab coats, women beauty cleavages and serpents arses. But nothing:

"Damn!! Looks like Doctor Claw hid very well the LHC!!!" profanizes Gadgte. But, after some moments, a big explosion can be heard inside the giant expo center. Oh noes!! MAD agents are invading the place, shooting people in the eyes and ripping off woman's brassieres!! Goddammit!! Fast Gordget, you must save the scientis...too late, all of them are dead, MAD's agents used a giant lawnmower and grinded everyone of them to dead. But, where's Penny? She was at the hall!!! Was she grinded to the death too?

Brain, seeing that Inspector Gadget is oblivious to the slaugthering behind him, jumps on the Gadget's back and tries to turn his head to see:

"Wha??? A MAD agent?! You bastard, you are under arrest!! Go Go Gadget Dildo!!" and a giant phallic diildo gets out of his hat, procced towards Brain's ass and penetrates it summarily, incapacitating the poor dog's butt.

"Now you MAD crook, tell me where the LHC and Doctor Claw are!!" but what Gadget can't see is the MAD agents taking away the giant LHC behind him again. Those bastards!!! How cannot you respect Inspector Gadget, the best polce man of the district?

While Gadget interrogates Brain with his vicious anally violating methods, Doctor Claw is at his HQ in Metropolis, a high tall skycasper, near Daily Bugle where works Loonis Lane. With his monitor that monitors all the city, he now sees the mighty Particle Aceelerator getting transported to his HQ by the Metropolis highways.

"..haaah...ahah...ahaha...excellent...my dear agents are bringing here the famous accelerator. Now I can steel the Metropolis bank...and hum...what's this...they are brining a visit too..haha...hahaha." and Doctor Claw rubs his MAD cat's pussy head.

After a while, the MAD agents brought the LHC, and are transporting a victim with them. The elevator to the Doctor Claw's room open, the two MAD agents enter, escolting the person. They arrive at Doctor Cla'ws desk and talk:

"Here Doctor Claw, I thnik you are going to like somethnig extra we brought here to you!!"

Doctor Claw laughs like MAD. He is seatting on hs chair, with his back turned to the MAD agents and the kidnapped. Throughout a monitorr, he sees the face of the peson:

"Ah, welcome my dear visitor...I hope you don't thought my MAD agents threated you mad...PENNY!!!!!"

Yes, Penny got kidnapped, and now, is on the clutches of hte evil Doctor Claw.

"My uncle Gadget will get you Doctor Claw, you can't escape!!!"

"On the contrayr dear Penny, YOU can't escape!! And now, I can do everythnig I want with you!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Penny's legs start to shake in despair. She now fear for her untouched seminal underaged body. What can the devilishly madlicious Doctor Claw do to her?

"MAD agents...bring here the LHC" and they bring.

"Now MAD agents, pull down the panties of miss Penny, let me see that beautiful uterus of her..." and the two MAD try to pull down her pants, but Penny fights:

"No!!!! You can't!! Stop!!!"

"MAD agents!!" shout Doctor Claw, still watching thru the monitor "Do it now!!" and the MAD agents tries to force Penny's pants down. She fights like a lioness, lika a royal eagle of bald likeness, but it is useless. The agents are vicious, and they manage to put down her pants. Now, only the panties remain. They put the hand there...and Penny starts to kick them in the faces!!! Penny knock down the two agents and start to run towards the elevator. Doctor Claw utters:

"It's uselles Penny, you cannot scape..." and Doctor Claw presses a button...and a wall laser sends a shock to Penny, putting her to sleep. Doctor Claw get up from his cahir, move to Pennys direction, pull off her panties and says:

"Now Penny...it's time..."

Back to the exposition center...Lolins Lane is there, searching someone to interview about the slaughter, but no one is there...well...only Inpecteros Gadgte. But she can't find him, he is at the top of the expo still 'interrogatin' Brain.

After some while. Superman arrives at the place and Lois asks him:

"Superman, a massacre happened here...where have you been?"

"Do you want me to answer Lois?" answer Supes blinks to her lustfully and rubbing his crotch. Lois swallows a gob of spit and goes away searching for another one to interview.

Superman them hear a dog whinnig and flies to the top of the building to see what happens. Brain is there on a pool of blood, with a dildo in his ass, arfing and moaning. Gadget is seatted at his side, resting, because the interrogatinon was harsh and he couldn't get satisfatory answers. Supes ask:

"What are you doing here? This dog is nearly dead!!!"

"No...arf...I was interrogating him....he almost talked...but I thnik there's somethnig in his throat...when he opens mouth...only barkerys come from it."

"Damn, I'll take this poor soul to an hospital" and Supes take Brain to a hospital in the speed of light and immediatelly returns to Gadnget. "Waht are you, a mad man?"

Gadget stand up and waves hands:

"No no...no way...I arrest MAD's goons, and Doctor Claw too...but I coundl't cuff him yet..."

When Superman started to get angry with the shitty chatting, a immenseful bangy rattle was heard from the street. Supes and Gadget went to see what it was...oh my God!! It's looks like the city is in the middle of a hurricane!! Cars, trees, houses, people, everythnig is getting throw away. Gadget goes on the Superman's back and Supes follow the path of destructuion, and they notice that everythnig is convergindgto one spot in the street. Supes, there from the sky with Gadget on his back goes dive down to see more closer what happens. Oh noes!!! That dan't be happening!!! Inspector Gadget shouts:

"PENNY!!!!!"

Yes, it's Penny. Everythnig in the city is getting sucked inside her vagina. Cars, trucks, motorcycles, lampposts, buildings, everythnigs. Supes shout from there in the sky, making strong muscles to not be sucked inside the girls sex vortex organ:

"You, Inspector Gadgetes niece!!! What hapeened???"

From there on the street, Penny, very freightened shout to Superman:

"Oh Superman, it's disaster!!! Doctor Claw injected inside my uterus a mini black hole from the LHC and told me to go to the Metropolis Bank, so this way the black hole would suck the money in and Doctor Claw would get it!!!!"

Superman got shocked!!! What he is gonna do?!?!!? He don't understands hard sciences, he only knows how to fly!! Superman shouts to Penny:

"Penny, be right there and I'll be back in a moment!!!" and Superman flies awya. He decides to seek help, and goes to Gotham city. Tjere, Batman can help him.

"Batman!!!" says Superman in the Batcave "help!!!"

"I know the answer to your probolems Superman!!" answers Batman.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, and there is only two ways to save Penys from this terrible disaster. One, you throw her in the phantasm zone..."

"No, that's out of question!!" begs Superman utterly camrooted.

"And two" says Batman "you must fuck her."

"What?!?!" shouts Gadndet and Superman.

"Yes. Superman, you probably dson't know this but...you have more secret powers in your body than you imagine. See...I have a sample of your semen here in my lab..."

"Semen?" asks Superman "why do you have my semen?"

"It's very simple. I have collecteve every kind of bodly fluid from your body, in an eventuallity's case. So...continuing...I put your semen in a can and around it, a rotating wheel made with kryptonite. At the right speed, the field produced by the kryptonite transmorphs your semen into anti matter bomb. If it goes into contact with matter, it explodes."

"Hey" sasy Sypermen veyr happy "now we can save Penny!!! Just put this rtating thing in a cannon that spits cum and we just shoot inside her cunt!!!"

Batman nods in disagreement:

"It isn't that simple Supermen, you see, the semen only stays in anti matter form only a couple of nano seconds. No cannon have this response time or speed at lauching projectiles...but your penis has. It can launches cum at yotta-secondic speeds!!!"

"So your are sayiong I must rape Penny to save Metropolis?"

"Exactly."

Inspector Gadget wasn't really paying attention to the talks, he was really impressed with thoase tyranossaurs bones in bats caves.

So, our heroes go back to Metropolis to save `Penny. Batman is at a rooftop buildind explaining to Supes what to do:

"So, Supermen, put this spinning ring of kryptonite around your dick. Press this button to start and the field will be generated. Then, you jerk your dick inside Pennys vagina and jerk off. It's simple."

"But Batman," asks Supes "kryptonite makes me weak!"

"Be strong Supermen, Pennys is on your hand!"

And boldly like a mad airplane, Superman goes to where Pennys was. The black hole inside her was strong, but Supes fought with justice. He attached the contraption on his dick and approached Penny:

"Penny, I fear that I must break your viginity to save our city."

Penny looks Supermen seeing hope:

"Don't be afraid Super, the black hole already sucked in my hymen."

And then Superman moves his penis to penetrates Pennys vagina. But, there's somethnig wrong...

Oh No!!!! Superman's penis is flaccid like an elf dick!!! What hes gonna do?!?!

Penny see what happened and immediatly pickes he computer notebook. There, she tries to find a solution to the predicament.

"Auperman" says Penny "you are weak because of the kriptonite. I think I found a solution that can make your dick solid hard rock."

"Yes? Sayi it."

"Well...I...I found some strange readings when your where talking with Batman up there on the rooftop. And my notebook computer x-ray vison could saw thru your pants. Looks like your dick was throbing."

"But, what about the solution?"

"Superman, I think your know what the solution is..."

"Yes..." and Superman lowers his head "Batman."

Superman, with his powerful sonic voice calls Batman to go down there. Batman asks:

"What is it Supes?"

"Batman, I think we cannot hide any longer what we feel for each other...this is the only way to save the city."

Batman slowly closes his eyes, unzips his pants and says:

"I understand...Clark."

Batman's dick is very hard and throbing as hell. First, Batman grope Superman's buttocks, to see if there's danger:

"Superman, don't constrict your buttocks of steel on my dick, you can cut it off."

"Don't be afraid Batman...I'm weak and defenseless."

And then, Batman introduces his Bat Member inside Superman's hidebound ass. Batman let go an involuntary moan, and get very ashamed he let that happen. But Superman liked, and his krypotnite covered dick goes immediately hard. He then introduces it inside Penny's vagina. She moan's too. Penny's goes totally wet!!!! But unlucky she was, the black hole sucks the lubricating fluids. Holy shit!!! She need's it, or elese, Superman's penis is going to utterly destroy her infant cunt.

But, as the royal loyal dog Brain is, he sees her problem, and immediatly runs towards her. He them promptly barks. Penny says:

"What is it Brain? Do you wanna help me?"

Brain nods in agreement. Penny them, while being fucked by Superman, puts her hands on her labia majora and streches it, to acommodate the now licking dog's tongue. Brain is not in the better position on the world, because he must lick Superman's dick too, and that's gross for a dog to do.

So, Batman, while penetraculating inside Superman butt can't help but feel a bit dirt. He remembers that day when he shared intimacy moments with the fellow Robocop man. "It's like cheating on a spouse..." sighs Batman in silence. But he knows that for his criming fighting vigilante way of life is full of incontinencies. His own desires cannot stay upfront and take his will to save the world away from him. Batman is so confused. Superman and Robocop occupy a strange place inside his heart. He can't just let one of them dominate it. No...or else...the life would get unbearable.

Superman have no qualms about what is happening, at least, not on Batman behalf. He knows that sex with a man is no properly cheating, and Lois Lane would understand it. But what annoys and worries him is Penny. Yes, a girl like her would turn Lois very jealous. She must not know, but Supes can trust the blondie girl. She is mature enough to not put her spoon inside the otherselves realationships. And Brain is only a dog. No condeming words go out of his barking throat.

So, Superman rocking hard obelisk of pharaonic properties is getting full of blood and readys itself to enjacublating inside Penny's tinnitous small cunt. But Supes need an incentive. While Brain licking his dick is pleasurable enough, only the man bat can make him cum. But who can make Batman jizz inside Superma's steel rectum? The guilty inside his bones are turning his dick flaccid. No...if Batman dno't cum now, Superman can't cum too and the Blackhole will consume Metropolis whole and even the world!!!

But, like a fresh flea of hope, Inspector Gadget is here!!!! Yes, he have lust radar inside his body, and can sense men's sexual urges. There, from the roof, one mile aways from the orgy to kill the black hole, Inspector Gadget unravels his bionic dick from his crotch and procceds it towards Batman's ass. Inspector Gadget's dick is mettallic, a eight inch rod of pure carnal electricity. And, without Batman knowing it, the electric penis rod gets inserted Batman's nested ass!!!! The Memories from that night with Robocop are immediatley recoved!!! And now, the bat man's dick grows in magnanimous proportions. The Gadget dick is similar to his bat grenade, and Gadte fuck similarly like Robo. Now, Batman is complete, with "Robocop" in his butt and Superman on his dick. Batman cums a glorious juicyful dream inside his long term friend, not feeling hungry or ashamed, because he knows deep in the heart, Robocop would approve that act.

Superman's dick throbbing immensely with that jolt of pure eggwhite passion inside his bowels, and now, he spurts volcanic cumtastic lava of antimatter inside Penny's black hole dwelled vagina. Penny goes all red with the pleasure contaminating her juvenille body to be bloom sexuality. Yes, that girl experienced for the first time in her life the true love between two man inside her and her dog's caress that till that moment was hidden under a coat of fur and loathing.

Brain cums too and the semen of his animallic body covers the ground with an antithetic jewel liquor of lust, carnal darling and sultry poultry.

With all the anti matter cum going over the black hole, it vanishes to be no moer than a vague memento of a perfect day fro the man covered in bats, the cape clad super boy, the unbratty delicious girl, the sucked in itself furred dog and the lantanic bionic cop man. Everyone of them falls on the ground and aprecciate the moment, and laugh at ano more failed plan of Doctor Claw.

At Doctor Cla's HQ, he curses Gadget:

"Nest Time Gadget, Next time!!!!! You will see!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" and then, Doctor Claw falls on the ground very happy, because he was jerking off to that powerfull love scene he saw on his monitor. Yes, even evil mad man need the pleasure only the tender loving body can offer to the eyes.

**The End**


End file.
